1000 Years Away From Home
by Forever-Animetriss
Summary: Yuna is out searching for Tidus, and falls off the Celisus. She winds up falling into the Zanakard temple and is transported 1000 Years into the past. I'm not gonna say anymore before I give out the whole story. So Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

**1000 Years Away From Home  
**  
**By. Courtney J.  
  
Chapter 1  
**  
_I promise we will go to Zanakard together._ Those words was floating through Yuna's mind as she stared down at the ancient ruins, which was once the lively city of lights and blitzball. "You said we would go together. You said we will watch the sunset together." Yuna said softly as they hovered over the ruins. Her short, shoulder length hair, blowing lightly in the wind, the pants leg that was cut with a blue and white design fluttered also. Yuna moved her hand through her hair as if she just came from hard days work.  
  
"Yunie! We're here!" Yuna's very hyper active cousin, Rikku called out from the Celsius. Yuna turned around slowly, eyeing her cousin's new wardrobe. It was a yellow bikini top, a light brown miniskirt, a orange and yellow scarf, which was pretty weird to be wearing since its hot as ever at the moment. "What? Is something wrong with my outfit?" Rikku asked.  
  
"No, no. There's nothing wrong. It's cute." Yuna said and then mumbled. "It's a lil'  
  
too revealing."  
  
"Hey! I heard that! You're just a sayhea!" Rikku playfully said.  
  
"I'm not a meanie!" Yuna said.  
  
"You should talk. Look at your outfit. Personally I think its more revealing than mines, but anyway we're over Zanakard and you said you wanted to come. So lets go."  
  
"Sure." With that Yuna started to walk to the exit, until Brother accidently had lost some air control, causing Yuna to be thrown off the airship. "AAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
"YUNIE!!!!!!!!!!!" Rikku yelled out as she watched her cousin topple over the side of the ship. Rikku quickly stood up and ran directly to Brother. "Look what your slow poopie self did! You made Yunie fall overboard!"  
  
Brother looked at her in a panicking way. "Who fell? Our Yuna. My lov—! YUNNNNAAAAAAA!" Brother started to pace back an forth. "What am I gonna do! What to do! What to do!"


	2. 1000 Years Away From Home Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
Yuna lay sprawled out across the Zanakard temple ruins. Her light brown hair all over her face and her gun was thrown a few feet away from her body. "Oww, my head hurts." Yuna said as she started to rise up off the ground. She glanced around with her blue and green eyes to see where exactly did she land. "The Chamber of the Fayth......" Yuna stood up and tried to walk but she fell right back down to the ground because she twisted her ankle. "I can't even walk. Maybe if I stay here, Rikku and Paine will come get me." Yuna layed back on the ground, gazing up at the stars. It was so peaceful, quiet and calming. She closed her eyes for a moment and eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
_Lenne? Lenne? Whats wrong with you?_ Was all Yuna could hear until she opened her eyes, only to see "Him". Although it looked like him. After two years of not seeing him. He still had that same cheerful look.......yet alittle more mature. Yuna eyed him down gazing at his new wardrobe. It looked almost the same as from two years ago, except it was a different color and a different pattern. But Yuna didn't care, she finally found him......Tidus. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck with tears of joy streaming down her face and said, "I missed you so much."  
  
"Lenne, I haven't been gone anywhere." He said softly, wondering why she was crying.  
  
Yuna loosen her grip on him and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Lenne? Who is Lenne?"  
  
He gave a light chuckled. "Don't be silly. You're Lenne."  
  
Yuna eased away from this man who just kept calling her this Lenne person. For all she knew he could be a psycho killer or something. "I'm not Lenne. I don't know who this Lenne person is. My name is.......Yuna."  
  
He stood up and walked to Lenne's dresser and held a mirror up infront of Yuna. "Then tell me who this is in the mirror. If you're not Lenne." He said smiling in a playful way. Yuna held the mirror staring at it. She then realize it wasn't her who was in the mirror. It was somebody else, who looked almost like her. The person she saw had longer brown hair, but her eyes stayed green and blue, with a couple of beads braided into her hair, which sort of makes them look like earrings, she also had a pinkish, purplish lipstick on and the clothes was completely different. Way different from what she was wearing back in Spira. The outfit she was wearing was very pretty. She had on a purple top that had white ruffles coming down the the right side and the left side showed her flat stomach more. The white ruffles went all the way down to the top of her knee hanging loosely. She also wore a black, silky like miniskirt, with a purple belt that slants down to the side. On her arms was a silky purple material which flared out at the ends,tied together by a black string, to hold the material in place. To finish off her outfit she wore brown boots.  
  
Yuna placed the mirror on the bed in shock. "Umm, I probably hit my head or something and that's why I'm acting weird. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure. Ask away."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
He gazed at her with a very worried look in his eyes. Wondering how come his love don't remember his name. "I'm Shuyin." Shuyin placed his hand on Yuna's shoulder. "You hit your head pretty hard." Yuna just nodded her head and watched Shuyin. He eventually stared into her eyes, that's when he noticed that her eyes was green and blue. "Green......and......blue."  
  
Yuna knew he found out, then maybe he would let her go. "What's green and blue?" Yuna asked.  
  
Shuyin stood up and eased away from her. "Your eyes are green and blue. You're not Lenne."  
  
Yuna stood up but dropped back down to the bed, from placing to much pressure on her ankle. Sort of in pain she said, "That's what I have been telling you the whole time."  
  
"Then where is Lenne?"

This is my first time writing a Final Fantasy story and I hope ya'll like it so far. So read and review and leave your comments. I'm sure I'll have chapter 3 up by tomorrow. See ya.


	3. 1000 Years Away From Home Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own none of the Final Fantasy characters, wish I did. **

****

**Chapter 3  
**  
"Come on Paine lets go." Rikku said while pulling Paine off the ship.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm coming. Just let me go."  
  
Rikku lets Paine's arm go and takes off running into the ruins of Zanakard. "We gotta find Yuna." Paine followed behind Rikku.  
  
"YUNNAAAAAA!" Paine and Rikku screamed out. "WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
"Do you think she might be in the temple?" Rikku asked  
  
"Lets go find out." Paine said.  
  
"Where am I?" a young woman said as she walked around the temple ruins. Her short brown hair was a complete mess. She dusts some of the dirt off her blue jean booty shorts. She was also was wearing a white halter top that has the symbol for Tidus and Jecht on her chest and the back with a pink hood attached to it. She also had a long extension of hair that was braided with a pink ribbon that almost touches the ground. Tied around her waist is a blue and white fabric that covers her right leg. To finish off her outfit she wore black boots that stops a few inches below her knee. She sighs to herself and does a flip of her hair, until......... "My hair!" She yelled out as it echoes out through the temple. She realizes her hair wasn't long anymore, it was cut quite short, and flipped in a spiky like way.  
  
_My hair!!!!!!!!_ Rikku turns around quickly. "Paine, did you hear that?"  
  
"Yes. It sounds like it came from The Chamber of The Fayth."  
  
"It could be Yunie." Rikku took off running towards the chamber, only to find a young woman who looks like Yuna.......sort of. "Yunie......" Rikku said in a questioning voice.  
  
The young woman looked at Rikku and then to Paine. "Who are you two?"  
  
"Yuna, it's us. Paine and Rikku." Paine said with that same cold stare she had.  
  
"I don't know who this Yuna is.......my name is Lenne, not Yuna," said Lenne.  
  
"No you're not. You're Yuna." Rikku said while walking up to Lenne. "I can prove it." She places her hands on Lenne's shoulder and stares into her eyes the same way Shuyin did Yuna. "Yuna has one green eye and one blue eye."  
  
Lenne pushed Rikku back. "My eyes are brown not green and blue. See!" She opened her eyes wide enough so Paine and Rikku could see.  
  
"Yeah, they really are brown." Paine said.  
  
"Oops! Sorry for accusing you of being Yuna." Rikku apologized and took a step back, giving her cheerful smile. "Then where could Yuna be? And how come you're in her clothes?"  
  
Lenne stood in shock, noticing her new outfit. Kind of liking it she gave a smile. "I don't know. I don't even know how I got here." She sighed and stared up at the ceiling and whispered, "Could this piece of junk be my Zanakard?"  
  
Paine leaned against the wall. "Yes, this is Zanakard...........the ruins actually. You didn't know that?" Paine asked while raising a eyebrow.  
  
"No I didn't." Lenne's eyes lighted up. "Zanakard couldn't be a bunch of ruins. Where I came from, Zanakard was a huge city. Full of excitement and entertainment. It was just beautiful and I loved it here, and I loved him."  
  
"Him?" Rikku and Paine asked.  
  
"My love his name is......is....is...."  
  
"Go on." Rikku said.  
  
Lenne frowned up, "I can't remember his name."  
  
"Oh poopie. I wanted to know who it was."  
  
"I found you in the Zanakard temple, laying on the floor. So assumed you was Lenne. She's a summoner and a singer." Shuyin said.  
  
"But I still don't understand how I ended up here. Does this suppose to be Zanakard?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Yes. It is Zanakard. The lively city of lights and blitzball."  
  
"I've heard so many stories about this city. Where I come from, Zanakard is nothing but old ruins."  
  
"Ruins? You're not from around here are you?"  
  
"No. I got this strange feeling that I was transported 1000 years back into time. To the time when Zanakard was full of people, just like this."  
  
Shuyin stood up and laughs, "1000 years into the past. Yeah, right."  
  
"Ed'c hud vihho yd ymm! E's caneuic!" (It's not funny at all! I'm serious!) Yuna started to get a little frustrated with Shuyin and yells out in Al Bhed.  
  
"What did you say?" Shuyin asked. "You used this weird language, I've heard it before."  
  
"It's called Al Bhed."  
  
"Ah, that's it! I've read about it in a couple of books. It's from the Al Bhed tribe that was banished by the Yevonites because they didn't go by the rules of Yevon."  
  
"I see you know your history."   
  
"Yes, but how do you know the langauge?"  
  
"In my time the Al Bhed and the people of Yevon are trying to get along so far. And also I'm half Al Bhed. My mother is Al Bhed."  
  
"I see."  
  
The door to Lenne's bedroom open and a young man name James entered. "Lady Lenne! Master Shuyin! Sorry to barge in but Lady Lenne your performance is tonight. I hope you didn't forget."  
  
Yuna looked at Shuyin with a confused look on her face. "She's not going to be able to perform tonight. You see Lady Yu– I mean Lady Lenne can't perform because of a twisted ankle." Shuyin said with that drop dead smile he had.  
  
"Lady Lenne?" James said with a disappointed look on his face. "The fans was really expecting you. The stadium is a full tonight."  
  
Yuna raised up off the bed. "I don't want to disappoint them. I'm sure this night is very important for them." Yuna looked at Shuyin to see what his reaction would be.  
  
"No! I want let you. Your ankle is twisted. You should put so much pressure on it." Shuyin said in a protective tone.  
  
"No, Lady Lenne. If your ankle is hurting, you shouldn't perform tonight."  
  
Yuna stood up and limped to the door, pushing James aside. "I'm going and no one is going to stop me." What am I getting myself into? I can't sing or can I? "Lenne! Wait!" Shuyin yelled out from the bedroom. By the time he made it out the room Yuna was already downstairs.  
  
"Lenne! Come here!" Shuyin said as he caught up with Yuna and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Look, since you look exactly like Lenne. I think you should act like her. It's the only way we can pulls this off until we find a way to get you back home."  
  
"Me? Act as Lenne? By the way isn't Lenne your girlfriend?" Yuna asked and looking out the corner of her eye at Shuyin's arm.  
  
"Yes, she is. It wouldn't look right if you kept running away from me."  
  
"I see." _If I do this will Tidus understand........if he do come back_.  
  
"So what do you say?"  
  
"I'll do it, but you gotta help me find a way to get back home and help me out with the things around here."  
  
"I promise. I will do my best to protect you here and find a way to get you home."  
  
"Thank you."


	4. 1000 Years Away From Home Chapter 3 cont...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy characters and I do not own the song 1000 Words.  
  
**Chapter 3 continue**  
  
Shuyin and Yuna walked to the stadium. Actually it wasn't a very long walk. Lenne's house was right in front of the blitzball stadium, it was a perfect view. Especially during blitzball season. The stadium looked like a giant ball of light, the way it lit up and how crystal clear the water was. It was just perfect.  
  
"It's beautiful." Yuna said.  
  
"Yeah, its pretty." Shuyin still had his arm around Yuna's shoulder as they walked across the street to the stadium.   
  
_I could be walking here in Zanakard with Tidus. It's exactly the way he told me._ Yuna glanced up at Shuyin, admiring his features. The blonde spiky like hair, the blue eyes, like the ocean, that cheerful smile. He reminded her of Tidus so much. They have so much in common.   
  
"Lady Lenne. I'm glad you showed up. We thought you wasn't going to show up. I'm Sazuki. One of the new dancers........sort of, I left for a little while." Sazuki said as Shuyin and Yuna entered the stadium. "Come on. We have to get ready." She grabbed Yuna's arm but Shuyin pulled her back.  
  
"Wait a minute." Shuyin said as he pulled Yuna in front of him, so that she could be facing him. He leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips and pulled back. "I love you and go have fun." With that Shuyin walked off. _Man, why did I tell her that? Why did I kiss her? She's not Lenne. She's not Lenne. Come on Shuyin remember that. Her name is Yuna not Lenne.  
_  
Yuna stood there in shock. She didn't know what to say. _Why did Shuyin tell me that he loved me? And what's up with the kiss?  
  
_ "I swear that man loves you to death. He would do anything for you. Always giving you that last goodbye kiss, like you're not gonna see him again." Sazuki said.  
  
Yuna blushed slightly. "Yeah, I guess. Well shouldn't we be getting ready?"  
  
"Yes, lets go." Sazuki grabbed Yuna's arm once again pulling Yuna backstage. She really wasn't feeling the pain from her left ankle for some reason.   
  
Shuyin took a sit in the front row of the stadium. "I wonder if she can handle this." He watched as the music started to play and Yuna walked out on stage. She look so much like Lenne on stage. Just beautiful.  
  
Yuna stood nervously out on the stage, gazing out at the millions of people who came out to see her, well actually to see Lenne perform. _Just go with the flow_. Yuna heard off the distance. "Huh, what was that." Yuna said to herself. "Go on, Lady Lenne." Sazuki said while peeking out the curtains. Yuna turned around and nods. "Ok."  
  
"Hi everybody. I'm Lenne. I'm sure you all know that by now?" Yuna said as she spoke into the microphone. The crowd started to clap and cheer as a answer to Yuna's question.   
  
She smiles and takes a deep breathe. _Just go with the flow._ "I have a song that I would like to dedicate to my heart and love, Shuyin. It's called 1000 Words." Yuna walked over to the edge of the stage and sat down right in front of Shuyin and smiling at him. That's when she started to sing, that voice she heard seem to had taken over her body and the words just came out.  
  
_I know that you're hiding things  
  
Using gentle words to shelter me   
  
Your words were like a dream   
  
But dreams could never fool me   
  
Not that easily  
  
I acted so distant then   
  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
  
But I was listening   
  
You'll fight your battles far from me   
  
Far too easily  
  
"Save your tears cause I'll come back"   
  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
  
But still I swore   
  
To hide the pain when I turn back the pages   
  
Shouting might have been the answer   
  
What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart   
  
Though a thousand words   
  
Have never been spoken   
  
They'll fly to you   
  
Crossing over the time and distance holding you   
  
Suspended on silver wings   
  
And a thousand words   
  
One thousand confessions   
  
Will cradle you   
  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away   
  
They'll hold you forever  
  
The dream isn't over yet   
  
Though I often say I can't forget   
  
I still relive that day   
  
"You've been there with me all the way"   
  
I still hear you say   
  
"Wait for me I'll write you letters"   
  
I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor   
  
But still I swore to hide the doubt   
  
When I turn back the pages   
  
Anger might have been the answer   
  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait   
  
But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late  
  
Cause a thousand words   
  
Call out through the ages   
  
They'll fly to you   
  
Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you   
  
Suspended on silver wings   
  
Oh a thousand words   
  
One thousand embraces   
  
Will cradle you   
  
Making all of your weary days seem far away   
  
They'll hold you forever  
  
Oh a thousand words   
  
Have never been spoken   
  
They'll fly to you   
  
They'll carry you home and back into my arms  
  
Suspended on silver wings ohhh   
  
And a thousand words   
  
Call out through the ages   
  
They'll cradle you   
  
Turning all of the lonely years to only days   
_  
"They hold you foreveeeerrrrrrr." Yuna finished the last lyric of the song and stood up as the crowd stood up clapping and cheering. "Way to go!" Shuyin yelled out. Yuna took her bow and smiled as she walked off the stage.  
  
Thanks for the reviews everybody, I'm glad ya'll are enjoying the story. Who do ya'll think that voice was talking to Yuna as she sung the song.


	5. 1000 Years Away From Home Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**  
Lenne was sound asleep in the cabin mumbling the words to 1000 Words in her sleep. "I know.......that you're.......hiding things......." She moved around. "Just.....go.....with the.....flow."  
  
Footsteps came up the stairs of the cabin. The young man with the short, spiky blonde hair, the blue eyes and that cheerful smile, walked over to the bed where the sleeping Lenne rested. He stood over her and whistled softly. She didn't even budge not once. "Hmm?" He said. He rubbed his hand through her. That is when she decided to move some. She open one eye, looking up at the man and quickly wrapped her arms around him causing them both to topple to the floor.   
  
"Huh, what was that?" Paine said from the bridge.  
  
"That sound came from the cabin. It's probably Yu– I mean Lenne." Brother said.  
  
"Lets go see what happen." Rikku said as she ran to the elevator and the others followed her. As they made it to the cabin and up the stairs, only to see Lenne on top of this strange man in a big hug.   
  
"LENNE!" Everybody said. Then they looked over at the man. "TIDUS!"  
  
Tidus looked up at Lenne. "Lenne? Where's Yuna?"  
  
"Lenne! What are you doing?" Brother yelled since he kind of got a small crush on Lenne.  
  
Lenne looked down at Tidus. "Tidus? But I thought you was Shuyin?" She quickly rose up off him and blushed slightly from embarrassment. "I'm sorry."  
  
Tidus stood up and blushing also and turned to Rikku. "Where is Yuna?"  
  
Rikku started to pace back and forth. "Well.....um......E ymfyoc kuddy aqbmyeh ajanodrehk." (I always gotta explain everything.)  
  
"Speak English please." Tidus said.  
  
"Well......you see.....Yuna kind of........." She started to mumble. "Fell overboard."  
  
"She what!?" Tidus started to get fired up.  
  
"She fell overboard!" Rikku yelled and hid behind her brother and peeked over his shoulder. "Please don't hurt me."  
  
"I can't believe you! How could you let her fall overboard! Then where is she?! Huh!?"  
  
Lenne rose up off the bed. "Umm......I think I can answer that question."  
  
Tidus looked at her and stormed over to her. "What did you do with Yuna! I know you did something to her because you look just like her! Now where is she!?"  
  
Lenne looked at him with her pleading brown eyes as if she wanted him to calm down. "Please, calm down first."  
  
Tidus walked over to the bed next to where Lenne was sleeping and said in a calm voice. "Ok, now tell me what happen."  
  
"Ok, I think me and Yuna have been transported 1000 years into the future and past. Yuna is in my time and I'm in her time."  
  
"But what about the fact that you look just like her? Can you explain that?"  
  
"As her friends says that Yuna fell off this ship and at the time I was in Zanakard at the temple. That's where they found me and I think some kind of way it just......merged or something. It's hard to explain."  
  
Tidus stood up and walked passed the group. "We gotta find a way to get Yuna back. In the meantime, Lenne, you're gonna have to act as Yuna." With that Tidus left.  
  
The group stood there with their mouths wide open. "How is he gonna come and run everything. Haven't he been dead or vanished for two years." Paine said.  
  
"That's Tidus for you. He hardly ever thinks first." Rikku said.  
  
The rest of Chapter 4 will be coming up later, so remember to review. See ya.


	6. 1000 Years Away From Home Chapter 4 cont...

This part is gonna be kind of short.

**Chapter 4 continue**

Lenne stood up. "I'm going to go check on him." She walked passed them and headed after Tidus.  
  
Tidus was sitting on the deck in a Indian style postion. The wind blew threw his blonde locks of hair. He was in a deep thought, wondering where could Yuna be. His one true love. He never felt this way about anybody..........until two years ago. "Yuna, where can you be!" Tidus yelled out.  
  
"She's in Zanakard." Lenne said as she walked towards Tidus.  
  
"Zanakard!" Tidus looked up quickly. "How can she be in Zanakard, when it's nothing but ruins now. If she's down in the ruins, we can go get her."  
  
"No, you don't understand. Yuna is in Zanakard 1000 years ago. That's where I'm from. That means, she's there when it was lively and busy."  
  
"I know. We gotta find a way to get her back in this time."  
  
"And get me back also." _And back to Shuyin_.   
  
"Deal?" Tidus said while holding out his hand.  
  
Lenne looked up at Tidus and stared into his blue eyes as if he was just drawing her in. "Lenne, do we have a deal?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yes we have a deal." She shook his hand. "I'll help you find a way to bring Yuna back and you help get me back home." Tidus gave a smile and nods his head in agreement.  
  
"You did wonderful!" Shuyin yelled out as he picked Yuna up by the waist and spins her around.  
  
Yuna gave a smile. "Thanks. Could you put me down now, I feel dizzy."  
  
"I'm sorry." He sits her down in front of him.  
  
"It's ok." They started to walk hand in hand, as if they was a real couple completely in love. _So this is how Lenne's relationship with Shuyin is._ They stood infront of the large sign that had a picture of Shuyin on it.  
  
"Star blitzball player, huh?" Yuna said as she looked at the picture. _Just like Tidus._  
  
Shuyin placed his hand behind his head and laughed. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."  
  
"Shuyin, can I ask you something?" Yuna asked while staring at the ground.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why did you tell me that you love me and kissed me?"  
  
Shuyin started to blush slightly. "Well.....umm........" But before Shuyin could get out what he had to say, there was a loud announcement.  
  
"ALL CITIZENS OF ZANAKARD! GO TO YOUR HOMES AT ONCE! AND TURN YOUR TELEVISIONS TO CHANNEL 5 FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" The announcer yelled over the city intercom.  
  
"Come on Yuna!" Shuyin said while grabbing her hand and running.  
  
"But—" _What's going on?  
_  
As they ran down the road, passing people who are trying to get home also. "Shuyin slow down!" Yuna yelled, but Shuyin kept running.   
  
They made it back to Lenne's house and sat down in the living room. Yuna was out of breath, but Shuyin didn't even break a sweat. He turned on the tv and sat down on the couch next to Yuna.  
  
"Good evening citizens of Zanakard. As you all know that Zanakard and Bevelle have been going at it for sometime now. It is truly official that we will be going to war. Tomorrow at 9 in the morning, we would like all our summoners to report in front of Zanakard City Hall, for more instructions. Bevelle are using machina, which is forbidden by Yevon. We need our summoners to help when this battle. The Machina War has begun."   
  
Shuyin turns the tv off and looks at Yuna with a sad expression on his face. "Please, don't go."  
  
"But.......I'm sure they would be expecting Lenne to show up. She is a summoner and so am I."  
  
"And if she was here, I would beg her not to go. Just like I'm doing now." He held his head down. "Don't go. I can't bear losing Lenne! She's my life, the air that I breathe! So I beg of you don't do it!"

Awww poor Shuyin. What do ya'll think Yuna would do.


	7. 1000 Years Away From Home Chapter 4 cont...

**Chapter 4 continue part 2**

Lenne stood on the beach of Besaid. She has never been there before in her life. The water was crystal clear, much like Shuyin eyes. "Oh, Shuyin. I miss you so much." Her short brown hair blew slightly from the cool ocean breeze. "This place is beautiful. I want to visit it when I go back home to Zanakard. It makes me feel so calm." She said softly as the sun started set. It gave the sand a red hot looking color and made the ocean seem red, but it really wasn't.  
  
"You know, Yuna really did like the sunset." Tidus said as he walked towards Lenne.  
  
Lenne looks at him startled. "Oh, you heard me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maybe it's her emotions that drew me to this spot."  
  
"I don't know. I still can't get over the fact that you look just like her."  
  
"And I can't get over the fact that you look just like Shuyin."  
  
"Shuyin?" Tidus said with a confused look on his face.  
  
Lenne blushed slightly. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but Shuyin is my boyfriend. A star blitzball player."  
  
"Whoa! Now that is really weird. I'm star blitzball player of the Zanakard Abes."  
  
"Really! Shuyin would love to meet you, he is also the star blitzball player of the Zanakard Abes in our time."  
  
"Really weird."  
  
"I know."  
  
Tidus sat down on the beach. "So tell me about you, Lenne."  
  
"About me? Well.....umm I'm a summoner but I'm a singer as a second job."  
  
"A summoner. Yuna is a summoner also."  
  
"Really, this is -----." Soon as Lenne was about to finish her sentence she blacked out. It was cloudy in her mind all she could see was the words _Machina War_. "It's beginning." Lenne mumbled softly.  
  
Tidus stood over her. "Lenne! Wake up! What's beginning?"  
  
Her eyes was still closed. "The Machina War." She open her eyes as gentle tears rolled down her face. "I have to go back." She sat up and hugged Tidus, crying on his shoulder. Tidus wrapped his arms around her, holding her, comforting her. Not actually knowing what was going on. He just felt as if it was his duty. To be there for her or was it just because of his deep feelings he had for Yuna?  
  
Lenne looked up at Tidus with watery eyes. She looked so innocent. "Tidus, can you get me home? It's very important to me."  
  
"I will do my best."  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
"I promise with my heart." With that Tidus leaned down and kissed Lenne passionately on the lips. It was a perfect moment, since the sun went down and the stars was glowing so brightly and the full moon was directly over them. Glowing like a diamond. It was a magical moment.

Awwww, how cute. So what do ya'll think of the story now. And thanks for the reviews. Chapter 5 is next. So I think the action will be starting then. So be patient. See ya tomorrow. Peace out.


	8. 1000 Years Away From Home Chapter 5

**AN: I am so sorry for keeping ya'll waiting for so long. I was having a major writers block and to answer the question about the Brother and Yuna situation. I know they both are cousins and I do find that its is wrong and sicking, but anyway if you haven't noticed that in the game Brother does have a crush on Yuna. But anyways still glad you like the story. And this will be another short chapter. Now shall we begin**

**Chapter 5  
**  
Yuna woke up early the next morning. She glanced over at the sleeping blonde who was sound asleep next to her. He had his arm wrapped around her waist kind of tight but not to tight to harm her. Yuna wiggled free and stood up beside the bed, but Shuyin grabbed her hand in his sleep. "Where you going?" Shuyin asked in a sleepy tone.  
  
Yuna couldn't tell him where she was going exactly so she lied. "To the bathroom."  
  
"Oh, I thought......you was going to......run off......" Shuyin yawned. "To the city hall."  
  
Yuna laughed nervously. "No, I changed my mind."  
  
"Ok." With that Shuyin fell right back to sleep and letting her hand go.  
  
Yuna sighed in relief and glanced at Shuyin. _I'm sorry_. She walked into the bathroom and did the hygiene thing and came back out. "I wonder did Lenne have a summoners rod?" Then it came to her, Lenne's microphone. She walked into the living room where she placed the skinny, long purple staff. It had a small microphone on the end of it. Yuna grabbed it and quickly left the house.  
  
She stood outside the house, lost and confused. "Now where would the city hall be?" Yuna said to herself as she walked down the street. As she walked a little girl walked up to her. "Lady Lenne, can I have a autograph?" Yuna kneeled down to the little girl. She had to be a very big fan of Lenne because she had a smaller version of the outfit Yuna had on. "Sure. Do you have any paper and a pen."  
  
The little girl looked around. "Umm.....uh....I think I do. Hold a second Lady Lenne." She ran off to a older woman who wasn't too far from them. "Mommy, can I have a piece of paper and a pen."  
  
"Sure, honey," the older woman said as she rambled through her purse. "Here you go."  
  
"Thanks mommy." The little girl said and ran back to Yuna. "Here Lady Lenne." She said while reaching the paper and pen to Yuna.  
  
Yuna took the paper and pen and looked at the little girl. "You look so cute in your outfit."  
  
"Thank you Lady Lenne. My mommy made it for me. It looks just like yours."  
  
"I know. What's your name?"  
  
"Mira."  
  
"Ok Mira." Yuna looked down at the paper and wrote _"To my biggest littlest fan, Mira. From Lenne."_ She handed it back to Mira. "There you go."  
  
Mira hugged Yuna. "Thank you so much."   
  
"Mira, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Lady Lenne."  
  
"Do you know where the City Hall is?"  
  
Mira nods. "Yes, it's two blocks down."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." With that Mira ran back to mother yelling, "Mommy! I got Lady Lenne's autograph!"  
  
Yuna smiled as the little girl ran off and she went the opposite direction. She kept walking until she saw a crowd a people in front a large, light brown building. "These must be the summoners." Yuna walked over to the front of the crowd to get a better view of who was going to speak to them. _Zanakard really does have a lot of summoners.  
_  
A man around the age of 25 stands at the very top of the stairs, gazing down at the people below. He had short white hair, sort of like Baralai, yet his clothes was quite different. Yuna looked over to the young woman who standing beside her. "Excuse me? But what is his name?" Yuna asked.   
  
The young woman looks at her. "Lady Lenne, its me Sazuki."  
  
"Oh, hi Sazuki."  
  
"You don't know him?" Sazuki asked with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Yes, I know him. I just forgot his name."  
  
"Oh well that's Johnathon "Baralai" Baralain ." (corny name, I know)   
  
"Ohhhh" Yuna said. _Maybe, he is one of Baralai's ancestors. They favor each other_.  
  
"Good day people of Zanakard. I am Johnathon Baralain also known as Baralai. And that is how you will address me. I called you all here because of the Machina War. As you heard on the announcement last night, the war has begun. Bevelle are using machina for this battle and we will be using our summoners. This is a battle to the death. And as a summoner myself, we all know what the result is." Baralai's strong voice spreaded out across the city. "In two weeks..........all summoners meet up at the Zanakard Beach. So I warn you now, prepare yourself with the finest equipment and potions. You and me and all of Zanakard will be needing it." With that Baralai walked off back into the city hall, his boots tapping as he walked and the crowd started to die down.  
  
_ I can't believe this. I'm gonna help save Zanakard in the past. I want let Bevelle destroy this place. It's just like in my time........Bevelle is always keeping secrets.   
  
_ "Lenne! Get over here now!" A voice yelled out.

**AN: So what did ya'll think of this chapter? Who was that calling Yuna as if they was mad? Ok I think that was hint. I'm not gonna say anymore. ::Closes my mouth and walks off.::**


	9. 1000 Years Away From Home Chapter 5 cont...

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, this chapter should be longer and sort of dramatic. So I hope you like it.  
**

**Chapter 5 continue**

"Lenne! Get over here now!" A voice yelled out in a very loud tone.  
  
Yuna turned around quickly in the direction of the voice. She only saw Shuyin marching up to her, his crystal blue eyes seemed as they had turned to fire. "Uh....hi baby." Yuna nervously said.  
  
"Don't baby me! You said you was going to the bathroom!" Shuyin yelled with anger in his voice.  
  
Yuna laughed inside _"He's the first to believe the bathroom line."_ She regain her posture and stared into Shuyin's eyes. "I'm sorry."  
  
Shuyin took a step back. "Sorry? Sorry want help. You lied to me." Shuyin said as he came back to his gentle voice and stared back into Yuna's eyes. "We made a promise that we would never lie to each other. Remember?"  
  
"I wouldn't remember........I hope you haven't forgot that I'm not Lenne."  
  
Shuyin stared at Yuna as if his whole world was gone down the drain. He looked so pitiful. His blue eyes was watery, he was slouching, as if he lost his confident, which was not usual for him. He just glanced at Yuna once more and starts to walk away. "Shuyin." Yuna called out to him, but he kept walking without saying a word."So, you mean the Machina War from 1000 years ago, is starting exactly now? At this moment?" Rikku asked.  
  
Lenne nods. "Yes, I really have to get back there. I'm a summoner and I'm quite sure Zanakard will be using summoners to fight. It's my duty to protect my people and stop all this hate." Lenne said with pure confident. Tidus watched her, admiring how she felt about her people. _She reminds me of Yuna so much. How she wants to help her people. The way she would do anything for her people.............even sacrifice her.......life._ "That means Yuna......." Tidus paused for a second. "Yuna would do the same thing. She's dedicated to her work."  
  
Rikku and Paine both nods.  
  
"But if the aeons are not around, how will she be able to summon them." Paine said.  
  
"The aeons aren't gone just yet." Shinra said.  
  
Rikku looked at him. "Yeah, he is right. Because Yunie is in the past and the aeons haven't disappeared."  
  
"I don't think Sin has even shown up yet." Paine said.  
  
"Sin?" Lenne asked with a confused look.  
  
"It's a long story." Tidus said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Soooooo, Shinra have you invented any inventions that can get us to Zanakard in the past?" Rikku asked.  
  
"No." Shinra said.  
  
"What do you mean no? Oui mem pnyd!" (You lil brat!)  
  
"You didn't ask and besides I'm just a kid." With that Shinra turned around and started typing something.  
  
"Ugghhhh." Rikku said and stormed off.  
  
Lenne looked up at Paine. "Didn't you say that Yuna fell off this ship?"  
  
"Yes. What are you getting at?"  
  
"If she fell then what if we react that situation over again and see if I end up in my time. Maybe a portal will show up."  
  
"But that's dangerous and crazy!" Tidus yelled. "You could hurt yourself if it doesn't work. I'm not gonna let you do it."  
  
Lenne laughed. "So much like Shuyin. So over protective."  
  
"Whaaatttttt!" Tidus turned around with his back facing Paine and Lenne and his arms folded across his chest. "I'm nothing like Shuyin."  
  
"Yeah, that's what you think." She smiled. "I think Yuna would say 'It's worth a try' Am I right?" Lenne asked.  
  
Paine laughed. "That's something she would say _now_."  
  
Tidus turned around. "Anyway, I'm not letting you do it."   
  
Lenne stood up and walked towards Tidus and leaned up to him and whispers in his ear. "Watch me." With that she walked out the cabin and onto the elevator.  
  
"Lenne!" Tidus yelled out but the elevator doors was closed.  
  
_How could I forget that she's not Lenne? Just because they look alike but it's nothing but Yuna in the inside not Lenne at all. Just her will to help Zanakard. I want let her do it. I want let her life be taken away from me. I need her in my life. If she died over this stupid war I would just go crazy. _Shuyin thought as he walked along the beach that night. A few people was there. Some was laying on the beach making out with their boy or girlfriends. Shuyin sighed, "Me and Lenne use to be like that." As he walked along the beach he stopped as heard two mens talking about the war.  
  
"I heard that Bevelle has this huge machina called Venagun and they was going to use it for the war, but it got all out of control." The man with the blue hat said.  
  
"Really, I heard about it too. They say that it could destroy the entire world of Spira in one blow." The man in the red hat said.  
  
"Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Well since I use to work in Bevelle at the temple, I know where it is. It lies underneath Bevelle. I think a easy way to get it is to go to the temple in Bevelle."  
  
"That's so cool." Both of the mens walked off in opposite directions.  
  
_Hmmm? So Bevelle was going to use Venagun to destroy Zanakard. What if I use their own weapon against them? I have to go there._ Shuyin walked around the city as it started to rain for the longest thinking about how he will get to Bevelle without getting caught.   
  
Yuna sat at the window staring out at the wet streets wondering where could Shuyin be. It was midnight, and it was storming but Shuyin haven't came home ever since their small arguement. "Shuyin, where could you be?" _I would go after him but I don't know my way around this city. I miss him. I hope he's not hurt or anything. I think I really did hurt his feelings. Love, come home soon._ "Could these feelings that I'm having belongs to Lenne?" Yuna still stared out the window until she saw Shuyin standing in the middle of the street, soaking wet, looking up at the window where she was sitting. "Shuyin!" Yuna yelled with excitement. She got up and ran outside and into the middle of the streets, but Shuyin wasn't there he was gone. As if he vanished in the blink of an eye. Yuna dropped down to her knees, her long brown hair soaking wet from the rain, her clothes was wringing wet. She placed her hands into her lap and tears streamed down her face and sobs out, "SHUYIN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
AN: So you know now that, the story will kind of be going off into the game alittle. So Read and Review. See ya. 


	10. 1000 Years Away From Home Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**  
Lenne woke up early the next morning. Hoping that she would wake up to see Shuyin beside her but she saw nothing......but a blonde mohawk, a funny made face with different tattoos on its face. "AAAAHHHH!"  
  
"No, no. It's me Brother."  
  
"Brother?" Lenne paused for a minute. "AAAAHHHHH! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"   
  
Brother covered his ears. Yrrrrrr, so aync! Bmayca cdub clnaysehk! (Ahhhhhh, my ears! Please stop screaming!) With that Brother left the cabin.  
  
Lenne rose up off the bed and headed downstairs passing the Hypello behind the bar."Gooh morning, mesh Lenne," the Hypello said.  
  
"Good morning to you too."  
  
"How are yoush?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"That's goo."  
  
Lenne kept walking and on to the elevator.

"I refuse to let Lenne jump off this ship! She could get killed! Even break a leg or arm!" Tidus argued with Rikku.  
  
"The only reason you're pissed off is because Lenne is in Yuna's body! And you don't want nothing to happen to her body!" Rikku yelled back.  
  
Tidus became quiet, he didn't say a word. He just watched Rikku. "You can't say nothing? Huh, Tidus!?" Rikku placed her hands on her hips and came back to her cheerful voice. "You know its true. If Yuna was here, she would do the same thing. And you would follow. If you're thinking Yuna is still that shy girl that you met two years ago, you're wrong. She's 19, a spherehunter, ex-summoner and she's taking chances. I bet you this........you might not believe it but Yuna is probably in Zanakard trying to find a way to get back to you. She doesn't even know you're alive."  
  
Lenne walked in. "Guys, what's going on?"  
  
Tidus and Rikku both looked at her and said, "Nothing."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Positive." Rikku said.  
  
"Ok, so are we ready to do this?" Lenne asked.  
  
Rikku jumped up. "Ooh I am! I am!"  
  
"Then lets do this." Lenne gave a grin and went back into the elevator and up to the deck. Rikku, Paine and Tidus was right behind her.

Yuna laid in bed. She was still crying from last night. She cried so much that her pillow was full of water, as if that was possible. Yuna looked so lost and terrible. Her green and blue eyes was puffy and red. She had dried up tear stains on her face and her hair was a complete mess. She didn't want to do anything but lay in bed and cry her sorrows away. "Shuyin, how could you......do this to me." Yuna cried. "Leaving me here all alone. You TRAITOR!"   
  
"Lady Lenne?" Sazuki asked as she open the door.  
  
Yuna had her head face down on the pillow. "What do you want?"  
  
"Lady Lenne, you look terrible. Come on get up." Sazuki said while trying to lift Yuna up.  
  
"I don't wanna! I want Shuyin with me!" Yuna dropped her head back down on the pillow face down once again. "I just wanna die!"  
  
Sazuki pulled Yuna up once again by the collar and held her hand back and smacked her in the face. "Snap out of it! You do not wanna die and I repeat you do not want to die!"  
  
Yuna rubbed the side of her face which was red as a apple. "You didn't have to slap me."  
  
"You needed it. You need to get yourself together. And besides you should already know that Shuyin will come back to you. Like I said before he loves you to death and will not let nothing kill or harm you."  
  
_Harm me?_ Yuna thought. _Could he be gone to find a way to stop me from going into war?  
  
_ "Now get yourself together. We're going to go shopping and you better not shed not one more tear. Do you understand?"  
  
Yuna nods, "Yes."  
  
Sazuki stood up. "Much better. I'll be back in a hour." With that she left.

****

**AN: So what do you think of this chapter? Leave ya comments.**


	11. 1000 Years Away From Home Chapter 6 cont...

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews.**

**To the Reviewers:**

**Wolfman-2003, I'm glad you like the story. And I'm sorry that it was confusing you. I really thought that when the stars comes up it would let you know that the scene was changing. Well I'll let you know now. When the stars show up that means either the scene is changing or its going back to the future or past.**

**Beautiful Songstress, I'm glad you like the story also. And you're welcome. Your story was really good and you should add more. Besides Lenne and Shuyin is one of my favorite couples and I really like Shuyin besides that fact that he's on the crazy side alittle. But anyway thanks.**

**SpasticDjinn, I'm glad you like the story too. You can write just like that. All you need is some inspiration and you'll have a perfect story. Simple as that.**

****

**AN: Remember the stars means the scene is changing. Anyways on with the story.**

**Chapter 6 Continue**

_I guess Sazuki is right. I shouldn't be moping around here like this. I'm sure Shuyin will come back. After all, he promised that he would protect and get me home_. Yuna went into the bathroom took a bath and everything. Once she finished a hour had already past and Sazuki should be coming pretty soon. Yuna went downstairs and sat on the steps humming _Real Emotions_ while she waited.

"Come on Lenne!" Rikku yelled.  
  
"I'm coming, dang." Lenne said as she walked to the edge of the deck where Yuna was standing last tiime.  
  
"Lenne, don't use words like that." Rikku said.  
  
"Maybe I need to stop hanging around you."  
  
"Nooo, don't do that."  
  
"I'm just playing." Lenne laughed. "Ok, Yuna was standing right here." She sighed. _And Rikku wasn't out here._ "Rikku you wasn't out here just yet and neither was the rest of you."  
  
"Come on guys lets go and wait for our cue." Rikku said while Tidus and Paine went back inside.  
  
Lenne took a deep breath of the cool breeze. _What could Yuna had been doing, while she was standing here._ Then a voice came to her, _"I was thinking of Tidus."_ Lenne looked around, wondering where did that voice come from. _Yuna was that you? Are you communicating with me?  
_  
_ "I should be asking was you communicating with me?"_ Yuna asked.  
  
_ "The song?"_ Lenne said.  
  
_"Yes the song. 1000 Words. You was singing the song within me."  
_  
_"Yes, but anyway I have to finish this scene so I can find a way to get back to Zanakard." _Lenne said.  
  
_"There's something you should know."  
_  
_"I don't have time Yuna. Bye."_ With that Lenne blocked Yuna out of her mind while she started to think about Tidus. "You said we would go to Zanakard together. We would watch the sunset together. You told me how much fun we will have."   
  
Tidus was standing at the entrance to the deck. The words he heard was just showing him how much, he loved Yuna and how much she loved him back. But he had to remember he could never love her, since she's not here. It's just Lenne in Yuna's body. He could never grow to love her the way that he love Yuna. Rikku came running out of nowhere and out to the deck. "Yunie, we're here!"  
  
Lenne turned around, "Yeah." She said while eyeing Rikku's outfit.  
  
"What is something wrong with my outfit?" Rikku asked.  
  
"No, it's really cute. I like it."  
  
Rikku paused for a minute to see if Lenne would mumble 'It's a lil' too revealing' but she didn't. "You was suppose to say 'It's a lil' too revealing'."  
  
"I'm sorry.........I didn't know." _Maybe if I would of listen to Yuna I would of known_.  
  
"Anyways, lets go." Rikku said while walking back inside and Lenne followed behind. That's exactly when Brother lost control of the ship and knocked Lenne off. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH."  
  
Tidus saw this and came running from the entrance where he was standing. "Lenne!" He jumped down off the ship. The strong, heavy wind blowing in his face almost taking his breath away. He glanced down as he himself coming closer to Lenne. As he made it to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to make her safe. "I got you." Tidus whispered. Lenne nods her head and holds on to his hand which was wrapped around her waist. She watched as they plunged down to the ground. _We're going to die._ She closed her eyes and tighten her grip on Tidus hand as they glided down into the ground.

**AN: Will Lenne and Tidus make it to Zanakard safe and sound? Or will they hit the ground and end their life of living on this world? And where did Shuyin run off to? And will Sazuki and Yuna have a good time shopping? All the answers will be coming up in Chapter 7. So read and review. See ya. **


	12. 1000 Years Away From Home Chapter 7

**AN: I couldn't wait for any reviews and I couldn't stop writing. So I'm going to stop trying to write so much in one day. Something is wrong with my computer so I can't divide it so you would know when the scene change. So I'm just gonna have to write it instead.**

****

****

**Chapter 7  
**  
Yuna looked up quick. "Huh!?" _What just happen. I was talking to Lenne and she just blocked me out. I got a feeling that something bad is about to happen._ Yuna stood up as she saw Sazuki walking towards her. "Hey Sazuki." Yuna said trying to give a smile  
  
"Hi, Lenne. So are you ready to go?" Sazuki asked.  
  
"You bet."   
  
"Then lets go." Sazuki said while grabbing Yuna's arm.  
  
Yuna and Lenne walked around for hours. Going to different stores and buying different clothes, shoes and a whole lot of other things. _Sazuki is really trying to get my mind off of Shuyin for awhile. I think that's what I really need. A day without worrying. It's for the best. But I still have to stock up on supplies for the war._

**Bevelle In The Past**

_ I finally made it to Bevelle. Don't worry Lenne or Yuna. I want let neither one of you go into this stupid war and lose your life. I want have it!_ Shuyin walked down the long road that leads into the city of Bevelle. He kept walking until he reached the entrance and two guards was standing guarding the gates. _I gotta find a way to get in._ He approached the guards and both guards held their guns up directly at Shuyin. "Why do you come here?" One of the guards asked.  
  
"I'm a merchant. I just wanna sell some goods to the soldiers that are going to war." Shuyin lied.  
  
The guard who spoke to Shuyin whispered to the other guard. "Should we let him in?"  
  
"I think so. He seems like he could do no harm."  
  
The guard that spoke to Shuyin said, "Go on." Shuyin flashed a smile and walked on in. He looked around the city. "That was easy." _This place seems so holy. But really they're not._ Shuyin walked to the temple and saw a bunch a soldiers. _I'll just have to sneak in later tonight._ Shuyin turned around and headed to a inn, to sleep for a couple hours.

**Zanakard In The Past**

Sazuki and Yuna was sitting down in the park talking about all the things that was going on in the world. Yuna even told Sazuki about how much she loved Shuyin. How one day she and him will be married and they would live the most happiest life that anybody could dream of. But she really knew that all this stuff she was babbling out, all belonged to Lenne. She could never have a life like that. Her life with the one she loved was over. He was gone. And probably would never be able to come back. "You two already live a dream life." Sazuki laughed.  
  
Yuna laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I miss him. You know."  
  
"Yeah, I just hope one day I can find somebody like him. Shuyin is a dreamboat. You're a lucky girl to have him."  
  
Yuna blushed. "I guess I am."  
  
They both talked some more. Yuna looked up at the clear blue sky. The sun was shining so beautifully. _What's that?_ Yuna stood up as she pointed at something that seemed like a falling star. It was coming down at full speed, straight towards them. "Sazuki move back!" Yuna grabbed her hand and ran behind the bench where they was sitting. The falling star came down at full speed making a loud _**BOOM**_ sound.   
  
A cloud of dust was around where the shooting star hit. Well it looked like a shoot star. But in the daytime. Yuna got up off the ground coughing, "What....was that?" Sazuki raised up also, fanning some of the dust out of her face. As the dust started to fade away two figures was seen standing as if they was holding each other. One tall and the other one kind of short. Yuna walked over to the people as she got closer she saw a certain blonde, who she hasn't seen in two years. "Tidus!" She ran over to him, pushing Lenne out of the way a little and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips passionately. It was as if nobody but them was there. Once they pulled back Yuna looked into his eyes and she saw that cheerful, childish smile she has been missing for the longest.  
  
"Yuna, I missed you so much." Tidus said as he held Yuna.  
  
"I've missed you too. How did you get back?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
Lenne cleared her throat. "Guys?" She said while dusting the dirt off her clothes. "Where's Shuyin?" She scanned around until she saw Sazuki. "Sazuki! It's me Lenne."  
  
Sazuki rose up off the ground. "What just happen?" She walked over to the group. "If you're Lenne......then who is she?" Sazuki asked while pointing at Yuna.  
  
"I'm sorry Sazuki, I had to keep it a secret, but my name is Yuna and this is Tidus." Yuna said.  
  
"Hi, Sazuki." Tidus said.  
  
"Uh....hi." Sazuki leaned over to Lenne. "Why.....does he look like Shuyin?"  
  
"I don't really know, but can you tell me where is Shuyin?"  
  
Yuna pulled away from Tidus and walked over to Lenne. "I think I can explain that."   
  
Lenne looked at Yuna with worry in her eyes. "Lenne um......me and Shuyin got into a argument. You see, I said some things that I believed hurt his feelings and he ran off. I don't know where exactly. But he is nowhere to be found."  
  
_Oh my God......Shuyin. Why would you run off like this. I know where you are. It's all because of this war. Why!?_ "He's in Be----" Lenne was about to say until she was cut off by a loud yell coming from the sky.   
  
"YOU DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD LEAVE US BEHIND!!!!" Rikku yelled from the sky as her and Paine came plunging down.  
  
"Move back!" Tidus yelled. They all moved back as the watched Rikku and Paine come floating down. Except they had sky diving equipment on, so when they land, they want get hurt.   
  
"Hey guys." Rikku said. Paine just looked at them with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Paine, Rikku! I missed you guys." Yuna yelled as she hugged both of them.  
  
"You know I had to help my favorite cousin out!" Rikku yelled with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, we couldn't leave you here." Paine said.  
  
Sazuki looked at the both of them. "Oh my......." With that she passed out.  
  
"Awww, is that Sazuki. Your best friend? Huh, Lenne?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Yes, that's her. She'll be fine. This is just too much for her."

They all laughed.

****

****

**AN: Weeelllll, what ya think? I think it was good. Crazy, but good. Lol, anyway Read and Review. Chapter 8 will probably be up sometime tomorrow. Unless, I add some more tonight. Who knows. Oh yeah, and let me if ya'll was tired of seeing Zanakard In The Past every five minutes or Bevelle In The Past every five minutes.**


	13. 1000 Years Away From Home Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**  
Shuyin snuck into the temple around three o'clock in the morning. It was pitch black out and most of the guards was knocked out sleep, just from standing guard. _Sleeping on the job. That's a shame, anybody could come in here steal anything they want._ Shuyin tip-toed his way into the temple and walked slowly to the lift, making sure he was making no kind of noise. As he got on the lift he sighed in relief. Once he made it down to the bottom, he took a few turns and pathways until he reached the place where Venagun rest.  
  
"Ahh, so this is Venagun." Shuyin said softly. He walked up to the resting machina. He stood on a circular platform. The whole room was gray and cold. "Venagun, I need your help." Shuyin said as he stared at the machina. He took one step forward admiring the machina with his blue eyes. "INTRUDER!!!!" A few guards yelled as they ran up to Shuyin and he turned around facing them. _Damn.  
_  
The guards ran up closer to Shuyin. One pointing his gun at Shuyin and the others surrounding him. The ones that was surrounding him ran up to him. Pushing him down to the ground and handcuffing him. "Let me go!" Shuyin yelled out while he tried to break loose.  
  
"Shut up!" One of the guards said while picking Shuyin up.  
  
"Don't you know this is dangerous stuff you're messing with?" The guard who was holding the gun asked. Shuyin said nothing as he looked back at Venagun. _I will be back_. The guards took Shuyin to another level below the temple. There was a huge machina that was moving. It had a couple cells hanging down from it. "Deactivate the machina." One of the guards said. "Yes sir." He walked over to the control panel and turned the machina off. One of the cells stopped right in front of Shuyin as the cell door open. The guard took the handcuffs off of Shuyin and pushed him into the cell. Shuyin fell to the cell floor and came to his knees.   
  
"This outta show you not to try to sneak into Bevelle." The guard said.  
  
Shuyin stood up and wrapped his hand against the thick bars. "Let me out! I must save the summoner!"  
  
"Ha, you must be from Zanakard. You should know, whoever this summoner is, he or she is a very dedicated person. They know what will happen to them. There's nothing you can do about it."  
  
Shuyin turned around and leaned against the cell bars, as tears ran down his face. He really needed to be with Lenne at the moment. "Let me out!" Shuyin sobbed. The guards just laughed at him and said 'pitiful man, you're not even worthy for a summoner'. Shuyin listened to the guards hurtful words. _I'm gonna get out of here. If it's the last thing I do_.

**In Zanakard**

Tidus and Yuna spent the next day together. He told her how he made it back and Yuna told him how she ended up in Zanakard. They did everything Tidus promised they would do two years ago. Yuna took a deep breath of the cool ocean breeze as she placed her head on Tidus shoulder. "It's beautiful out here." Yuna said.  
  
"I know. I told you it would be." Tidus wrapped his arms around Yuna. "It's strange how Zanakard is the same. Just the way it was before I left it. It just feels funny being here. Ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, because in my time Zanakard is nothing but ruins. I'm just glad I finally got a chance to share it........like this." Yuna said.  
  
"Yuna?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What about the Machina War? You're not going are you?"  
  
Yuna raised her head up off of Tidus's shoulder and stared out at the ocean. "I don't know. I kind of want to........but then I don't."  
  
"Don't go. This is not your time. If you do go, you can alter time. And who knows what would happen." Tidus sighed. "I can't lose you."  
  
Yuna started to have tears form in her eyes. She looked up at Tidus. "I won't go, I can't lose you either." With that they both embraced each other and Tidus placed a gentle kiss on Yuna's forehead as they both watched the sunset.  
  
A week had passed by already, and Shuyin still hasn't returned. This was the last week of freedom. Lenne wanted to spend as much time with Shuyin as possible. "Ugh, I can't take it anymore!" Lenne yelled out in her room. "Shuyin! Shuyin! Shuyin! Why would you run off like that!? You should of known I was coming back! All you had to do was wait! Just wait!" Lenne cried out. Lenne wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. She grabbed her summoners rod and ran out the house, passing Rikku. "Hey Lenne! Where are you going?"  
  
Lenne stops and looks at her with tears still in her eyes. "To get my man." With that she ran out the house and down the street. _Shuyin, I'm going to bring you back to me.  
  
_ Yuna and Tidus saw Lenne running down the street she ran up to them. "Yuna, I need my body back." Lenne said almost out of breath.  
  
"But I don't know how to return it to you." Yuna said.  
  
Lenne pulled Yuna in front her. "Hold both your hands up, palms facing me." Yuna did exactly what Lenne said. Lenne placed her hands facing Yuna's hands. _"Concentrate."  
_  
"_Oh great you're in my head again."_ Yuna said.  
  
Lenne just looked at her with a serious look._ "Concentrate got dammit."  
_  
Yuna's eyes grew big and became serious herself. _"Sorry."_ With that she concentrated. A white light started to form around them in a spiral formation. Yuna looked around at the spiral it was pretty. It was white and lavender, with a glittery pattern. Yuna turned her head back to Lenne and stared into her eyes. The spiral became larger and wider, completely hiding their bodies. _"Yuna, I'm going after Shuyin and please do not follow me."  
_  
_ "But......what if you get caught?"_ Yuna said.  
  
_"We will be fine. Trust me. It's something I need to do."  
_  
_ "I understand."_ With that the light burst open revealing a million of pyreflies flying away from them. Yuna looked around. "Where did Lenne go?"   
  
Tidus looked around in amazement. "I don't know. She vanished with the pyreflies."  
  
"Could she be dead?" Yuna said while placing her hand on her chin in a thinking way.  
  
Tidus walked up to her in the same position. "Naaahhhh." They both said while shaking their heads.

**In Bevelle**

_Man, forget this. I'm gonna get out of this cell._ Shuyin still was sitting in the cell. One of the guards was standing in front of the cell guarding it. Shuyin stood up and grabbed the guard by the collar of his shirt. "Hey!" The guard screamed. "Put me down!"  
  
"Not until you unlock this cell." Shuyin said with a evil grin on his face.  
  
The guard squirmed. "Never!"  
  
Shuyin pulled back on the guard collar causing the guard's head to hit the thick cell bars. "Open the damn cell!" Shuyin yelled.  
  
The guard's head was pounding so he gave in. "Ok......ok." Shuyin let the guard go and the guard unlocked the cell. Shuyin jumped out the cell and punched the guard with a powerful punch, knocking the guard unconscious. Shuyin looked around making sure it was safe. He ran down the pathway while taking turns, running into some guards on the way, but he knocked them out too.  
  
Shuyin finally made it to the level where Venagun rests for the second time. "Made it." Shuyin walked up the tall, spiral stairs that leads up to the control panels that controls Venagun.

**In Zanakard**

"Guys, we gotta go after Lenne. I have a bad feeling something's bad is going to happen." Yuna said.  
  
"But we don't know where she went." Paine said.  
  
"I know. If Bevelle is using machina. I'm sure Shuyin went to Bevelle to see what machina they was planning on using. He would do anything for Lenne. I know from experience." Yuna said.  
  
Tidus looked at her with a confused look. "What do you mean experience? Did he do something to you."  
  
Yuna laughed. "Oh, don't get so jealous. I know about you and Lenne. But you're with me now and nothing is going to come between us."  
  
Tidus laughed also. "I think I like this new you."  
  
"Well get use to it."  
  
"You two, we have a major situation going on here and all you two is talking about cuddling. We got to help Lenne out, before Shuyin decides to do something crazy." Rikku said.  
  
"For once, she's right." Paine said.  
  
Yuna stood up. "Then YRP are back into action!"   
  
"Exactly!" Rikku and Paine said.  
  
"Wait a minute, but how are we going to get there. We can't use the Celisus." Tidus said.  
  
"Chocobos!" Rikku said.  
  
"Chocobos?" The other said.  
  
"Yes, Chocobos. We're close to the Calm Lands. So let's go catch some Chocobos!"  
  
"Good idea." Yuna said.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for lets go." Tidus said while running out the house.  
  
Paine sighed. "Why do I hang with these people."

**In Bevelle**

A human form of pyreflies started to appear in the temple. As the light from the figure died down Lenne appeared. "That was weird," she whispered. Lenne started to hear footsteps in the temple, she quickly ran to the lift and waited for it to go down. "What was that?" One of the guards asked as he looked at the guard who was across the hall.  
  
"I don't know. It sounded like footsteps."  
  
"Lets go check it out."  
  
Lenne moved some of her beautiful, long, brown hair out of her face as the lift took her down beneath the city of Bevelle. She stepped off the lift and glances around the underground place. It was foggy, damp and cool. She sighed, "Where could Shuyin be?" She walked forward a few feet. "Somebody went down the lift." Was all Lenne could hear as the voices started to get closer. _They are coming_. Lenne started to run down one of the pathways hoping to find her love, Shuyin. Hopefully finding Shuyin and bringing him back to Zanakard. There is enough conflict going on around the war. They didn't need anymore.

**The Calm Lands**

"I got one!" Rikku yelled out as she caught one of the smaller chocobos. "You're just a baby, but you'll do."  
  
"I got one also." Paine said. Tidus walked over to Yuna and picked her up. "Tidus put me down!"  
  
He walked over to the chocobo Rikku caught and placed Yuna on it before getting on himself. "Hah!" Tidus yelled while kicking the chocobo gently with the heel of his shoe, with that they took off towards Bevelle.  
  
"Hey! That was my chocobo!" Rikku yelled. Paine rode her chocobo over to Rikku and pulled her up. "Lets go!" Rikku climbed on and they sped off to Bevelle.

**In Bevelle**

Lenne went through a few corridors and made a lot of twists and turn, dodging a bunch of guards on her way. She had a feeling some of the guards was follwing her but she payed it no attention. She went through some steel double doors only to find Shuyin at the top of the stairs. The bright, intense lights from Venagun shined down on Lenne as she stood on the circular platform. Shuyin looked down at the brown haired beauty. "Yuna? What are you doing?"  
  
She stretched her arms out as an order for him to stop this madness. "I'm not Yuna." Lenne took a few steps forward. "It's me Lenne."  
  
Shuyin's eyes lighted up with joy and pure happiness. "It's really.......you." Shuyin said as he walked down the spiral staircase down to his one and only love.  
  
Lenne stood in her same spot with tears in her eyes. She missed him so much. As Shuyin arrived to Lenne's slender body, he embraced her with a hug of love. Lenne placed her arms around Shuyin's neck as she placed her head on his chest. "Why would you run off like this.......you knew I was coming back. I couldn't leave you. You know that. Don't you?" Lenne asked as she looked up at Shuyin with watery eyes.  
  
"I knew.....but I couldn't bare seeing you go into the Machina War once you returned." Shuyin sighed. "And lose your life." Shuyin placed a light kiss on Lenne's lip. Once he pulled back he pointed to Venagun. "Lenne, this machina can stop everything. It can stop the war."  
  
"Shuyin, it is too powerful. It can destroy the entire world. Venagun would be outside guarding the city if it wasn't so powerful. It's out of control. You know that."  
  
"But........" Before Shuyin could finish his sentence four guards appeared at the door. Two was on their kneeling down aiming their guns at Shuyin and Lenne. The other two was standing behind the guards who was kneeling, with their guns aiming at Shuyin and Lenne. Shuyin stood in front of Lenne and grabbed her by the small of her back. Lenne held her hands up against Shuyin's chest as they both looked at the guards and then back to each other.  
  
Lenne looked up at Shuyin with watery eyes, but the tears wouldn't come out. Shuyin did the same. He flashed a smile, insuring Lenne that they will be together again one day. It was the end for them. Their life together was over in the living world. They knew that they will always meet up on the Farplane and can always be together.  
  
_"It's over Shuyin."_ Lenne said.  
  
"_Baby, I know. I'll see you in the Farplane."  
_  
_"See ya........"_ As Lenne said those final words to her love through her mind, the guards fired and hits the both of them. Lenne falls to the ground face up and her head facing Shuyin's lifeless body. Shuyin fell face down with his head facing Lenne. He tried to reach out to Lenne with the last bit of life energy that he had left in his body but he couldn't. His crystal blue eyes locked on his lifeless love's body as he passed on. Lenne tried to say something but she couldn't. She just lets out a single tear as she saw her love die in front of her. As the tear rolled down her face and hits the ground, Lenne lets out her last and final breath of life and passes on.

**Halfway To Bevelle**

Yuna, Tidus, Rikku and Paine was halfway to Bevelle when Yuna said, "Stop." Her voice was cracking it was almost as if she lost her best friend, a tear rolled down her face.   
  
"Yuna, what is it?" Tidus said as he turned around and looks at Yuna.  
  
"We're too late." Was all Yuna could get out as she started to break down in tears.   
  
"We're too late for what?" Paine asked.  
  
The pyreflies started to form around Yuna's body once again. This time it felt as if they was taking over her body. _Lenne? Is that you?_ Yuna clothes started to change into the songstress dress that Lenne wore. Yuna looked over at Tidus and watched as the same thing happen to him. Pyreflies was taking over his body also. _What the hell._ A person who looked just like Tidus started to take form with Tidus body. Once the pyreflies died down, it revealed two people Lenne and Shuyin.   
  
"Lenne......." Rikku said.  
  
Lenne nods. "Yes, it is me. I want to introduce you two to Shuyin."  
  
"Hi." Shuyin said. "Thank you for taking care of Lenne for me."  
  
"You're welcome." Paine and Rikku said as their eyes went back to Lenne.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for everything, you two have done for me before we pass on to the Farplane." Lenne said softly.  
  
"Farplane?" Rikku said.  
  
"You're dead?" Paine asked.  
  
"We will let Yuna and Tidus tell you. Give this to Yuna." Lenne handed Rikku a purple sphere. "We must be going." Lenne and Shuyin started to fade away. Rikku and Paine watched as the pyreflies floated up to the sky, forming a glowing circle and vanished.  
  
Yuna and Tidus eventually came back to reality. Their eyes was full of tears from experiencing the love of a couple from 1000 years ago. From their ups and downs........until they took their last a final breath together. Tidus and Yuna embraced each other with a hug, letting both of them know, that they aren't going anywhere. They was going to be their for each other through thick or thin and for the rest of their life.  
  
"Umm, Yunie. Lenne told me to give you this?" Rikku said while holding the sphere up to Yuna.  
  
Yuna pulled away from Tidus and held the sphere that Lenne left for her._ Watch it when you return._ "It's her dress sphere." Yuna said softly. Yuna gazed at the sphere with her blue-green eyes as a purple light appeared around the gang.  
  
"What's going on?" Tidus asked.  
  
"We're going home." Yuna said calmly. The light took over each and every one of their bodies and faded away.

**The Deck of The Celisus**

Two weeks had went by and Yuna and Tidus told Paine and Rikku the whole situation about what happen to Lenne and Shuyin. They all cried, even Paine showed her soft side. There was one thing Yuna never did do. She never did watch the sphere like she was suppose to. "Guess it's time." Yuna sat on the deck of the Celsius messing around with the sphere.  
  
"What ya doing?" Tidus asked as he sat down next to Yuna.  
  
She sighed. "About to watch the sphere."  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
"Sure." Yuna pressed the sphere and a small hologram started to form.  
  
_Flashback  
_  
_ Lenne went through a few corridors and made a lot of twists and turn, dodging a bunch of guards on her way. She had a feeling some of the guards was falling her but she payed it no attention. She went through some steel double doors only to find Shuyin at the top of the stairs. The bright, intense lights from Venagun shined down on Lenne as she stood on the circular platform. Shuyin looked down at the brown haired beauty. "Yuna? What are you doing?"  
  
She stretched her arms out as an order for him to stop this madness. "I'm not Yuna." Lenne took a few steps forward. "It's me Lenne."  
  
Shuyin's eyes lighted up with joy and pure happiness. "It's really.......you." Shuyin said as he walked down the spiral staircase down to his one and only love.  
  
Lenne stood in her same spot with tears in her eyes. She missed him so much. As Shuyin arrived to Lenne's slender body, he embraced her with a hug of love. Lenne placed her arms around Shuyin's neck as she placed her head on her check. "Why would you run off like this.......you knew I was coming back. I couldn't leave you. You know that. Don't you?" Lenne asked as she looked up at Shuyin with watery eyes.  
  
"I knew.....but I couldn't bare seeing you go into the Machina War once you returned." Shuyin sighed. "And lose your life." Shuyin placed a light kiss on Lenne's lip. Once he pulled back he pointed to Venagun. "Lenne, this machina can stop everything. It can stop the war."  
  
"Shuyin, it is too powerful. It can destroy the entire world. Venagun would be outside guarding the city if it wasn't so powerful. It's out of control. You know that."  
  
"But........" Before Shuyin could finish his sentence four guards appeared at the door. Two was on their knees aiming their guns at Shuyin and Lenne. The other two was standing behind the guards who was kneeling, with their guns aiming at Shuyin and Lenne. Shuyin stood in front of Lenne and grabbed her by the small of her bak. Lenne held her hands up against Shuyin's chest as they both looked at the guards and then back to each other.  
  
Lenne looked up at Shuyin with watery eyes, but the tears wouldn't come out. Shuyin did the same. He flashed a smile, insuring Lenne that they will be together again one day. It was end for them. Their life together was over in the real world. They knew that they will always meet up on the Farplane and can always be together.  
  
"It's over Shuyin." Lenne said.  
  
"Baby, I know. I'll see you in the Farplane."  
  
"See ya........" As Lenne said those final words to her love through her mind, the guards fired and hits the both of them. Lenne hits the ground face up and her head turned facing Shuyin's lifeless body. Shuyin fell face down with his head facing Lenne. He tried to reach out to Lenne with the last bit of life energy that he had left in his body but he couldn't. His crystal blue eyes locked on his lifeless love's body as he passed on. Lenne tried to say something but she couldn't. She just lets out a single tear as she saw her love die in front of her. As the tear rolled down her face and hits the ground, Lenne lets out her last and final breath of life and passes on.  
  
End of Flashback  
_  
"Oh my God!" Yuna cried out. She turned away from the screen and cried into Tidus's chest. "........why?"  
  
Tidus placed his arms around Yuna, doing his best to comfort her. "It's ok Yuna. They are in peace now. No more suffering for them." Tidus said as he rocked Yuna from side to side.  
  
Yuna cried. "It's......not alright. Why did she have to leave this sphere for me! Why!?"  
  
Tidus pulled Yuna back and lifted her chin up to him. "She wanted to show you what true love was. How her and Shuyin lived. How they was happy together. And how happy they was when they died. They will always be a faithful and strong couple from life to death. Forever." With that Tidus placed a kissed on Yuna's lips as they flew over Spira together. _I guess he's right. Lenne's life was perfect. She was a summoner and a singer. She was famous and happy. She had Shuyin and he did his best to protect and did a excellant job at her loving her. Her sphere was telling me to find my true love and be happy with that person for the rest my life......the way she was with Shuyin.   
_  
Yuna smiled up at Tidus and said, "I love you through thick or thin......"  
  
Tidus kissed her once again. "Forever more and for all eternity."  
  
**The End. **

****

****

**AN: Well that was the end of 1000 Years Away From Home. I really enjoyed writing this story, it was interesting. And it also looks like since this was my first ever Final Fantasy fanfic, it turned out pretty well. There might be many more stories from me. I'm glad ya'll like this one. Oh yeah I wanna thank all my reviewers for reviewing the story. I love you guys. Ya'll was my inspiration. So as I have inspiration the more stories you will get from me. So I'll see you later with a new fanfic whenever I get an idea. And don't forget to review this story even though it's the end. **


End file.
